The developing to the consumption of vegetables having a stem or stalk bearing a bunch of florets, sets the problem of the cutting of these florets which are intended for consumption. To this end, entirely manual processes are known which have the disadvantage of requiring high labor with an extremely high production cost.
Broccoli feed systems are also known in which the broccoli passes by translation in front of one or two cutters driven with a movement of rotation about their axes. Each of these cutters thus comes to cut the broccoli so as to separate the stem from the florets. It is observed that in rudimentary installations of this type, the cutting of the stem or stalk from the florets is always performed in the same manner. For this reason, this kind of machine has the disadvantage of giving florets which are not properly cut and have to be recut manually. Machines of this type are thus relatively unproductive and supply florets of poor quality.